Raven's Big Test
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: jscott. Raven has a vision about taking a test. First ever story from a writer in the LHS writing lab program, so please be kind with helpful reviews.


**That's So Raven**

**Raven's Big Test**

**One day Raven was just seating in her desk looking at a math problem in her algebra class and she said "man I just don't get math it's so hard for me. I'm just clueless". **

**Then Eddie lends over to raven and said "Ra you'll get it you'll get it soon don't worry about it". Then as Eddie was talking Raven had got a vision that the teacher was going to give a test the next day and she flunked the test that was a major grade for the semester. Then when Raven came back to her self she told Eddie her vision, so Eddie said "dang Ra that's horrible "what are you going to do about it". **

**Raven then said "I am going to convince Mrs. Archibald that we need to take the test next week on a Wednesday as a class so that we all can have a better chance at passing, because we are just now learning this material, then in the middle of ravens conversation Mrs. Archibald ask Raven did she want to share what she was talking about to the class then Raven said" no that's ok". **

**Then Mrs. Archibald said "yes you do, please go right ahead and share with use" then Raven said "I was just saying that I think we should have our tes um, Eddie what can I say I can't tell her about my you know what, then Eddie said " just say you had a feeling". Then Raven continued to say what she was sharing with the class which was " I was just saying that I think we should , we'll I had a felling that you were going to give a test over this stuff that we are just now learning and there is no way that we are going to pass it, then the teacher said "you are right we are having a test," the class monde and grond about the fact that they were going to have a test the very next day. Then the teacher continued to say "yes we are having a test tomorrow and we are still going to have it" Ms. Raven Baxter and that just come to tutoring before the test tomorrow so I can work with you on it". **

**Then Raven said " ok that cool with me , but it would be even better if we would have our test on Wednesday then just has raven was about to say something else she had another vision that her teacher was going to suspend her for talking back, when Raven came back to her self, looked at her teacher and said "You know what I'm going to go sit down in my seat and say not a word so there won't be a reason for you to suspend me because, in the middle of her sentence she tripped and fell on her face in front of the whole class and she was to embraced. She tried playing it off by jumping up saying" I'm, ok my money had dropped out of my pocket and I had to drop and get it before someone had got it. Then she walked to her seat like nothing had happened. Then just as she sat down the bell had rang for the students to go home. As Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea were almost at Raven's house raven heard someone screaming and hollering saying hay! Help me momma!" while raven was thinking of who that could be Eddie saw the persons face and it was Raven's brother Cory on his bike tat he couldn't stop and Cory's dad was running behind him out of breath saying " Cory step back on your breaks !" Soon Cory's dad Mr. Baxter stopped running because he was out of breath and started waling home saying "his a big boy he can handle himself although he can't ride a bike and he is just now learning". **

**The later that day as Raven and Chelsea and Eddie reached the house, Cory walked up looking all beat up leaves and twigs all on his shirt and his pants all ripped up and Cory said " hurry up and open the door you embarrassment to all horse's then raven replied " at least I came home looking nice and neat and not looking like a dressed up tree branch". Then Cory replied "just open up the door and give all the horses back there hair "then raven replied" shut up worm, before you be sleeping out there with your tree family" then Cory makes a face at her and said I bought you a early birthday gift you're going to love it. It's part of your little animal family. Then raven opens the door and a pig is in the living room sitting on the floor and raven said "oh no you didn't then her mom came out of the kitchen saying how the pig has got to go back to the farm and that they can't keep it and we defiantly couldn't afford it. Then raven said "we sure can't I'll take it back for you even though Cory bought the pig home in the first place. **

**Then Chelsea said "no, I'm going to keep it, no then again my mom won't allow it, and it will cost too much and." Then Eddie had interrupted her and said "ok Chelsea we get it." Then Raven said "how about we both just take the pig to the farm, and leave, that way we all did something good for the pig okay." Then Chelsea said" so I can't keep the pig" looking confused, then Raven and Eddie looked at each other then at her and they both said "No!" Then Chelsea said "you don't have to yell, no let's go take that pig back to the farm, oh yea mom dad left you a little gift if you now what I mean (boo-boo). On there way to the farm Raven hat thought of a plan in order for her to pass the math test then she told them her plan, just as she was about to tell them her plan she had a vision that there was 30 questions on the test and she only got 14 of the question right. Then she told Eddie and Chelsea her vision and they both asked "did you see mine" Then raven said "Ha this is about me people okay. Don't you guys care if I pass or not" then Eddie said "ya Ra but I also want to know if I passed." Me to said Chelsea. Then Raven said "okay now about my plan. I was thinking since the test has a lot of questions I was going to answer all the questions that I knew before we have to turn it in, so I can get credit for that, then I would answer the other question to the best of my ability, and the others that I just flat out don't know, I'm going to guess on them hoping that I get them right, well I know I am not going to get all of them right, but hopefully most of them ." **

**Then Eddie said "but Ra you just had a vision that you were only going to get 14 of them right, the way your vision is going your vision is going to come true. You have to think of something else to do Ra." Then she replied "I know now that you mentioned it, so that means that I'm going to have to write faster then what I usually write in order for me to pass, this is so mind juggling." Then Chelsea said "I didn't now your mind could juggle things. I wonder what kind of things it can juggle. Then Raven and Eddie looked at each other and said "she is so slow sometimes." Then Raven said "Chelsea girl I hope you think next time you decide to say something because sometimes you act like you don't have a brain, but you do have a creative brain thought, but that was just a Figure of Speech when, when I said you act like you don't have a brain, you do now what a Figure of Speech is don't you. Then Chelsea replied" no not really, but I am really creative though with all kinds of stuff Ra. (Chelsea smiles).Then Eddie and Chelsea went home to go get ready for school tomorrow. **

**Then Raven went to tutoring that morning to get a better under standing with the math before the test. Then meet up with Eddie and Chelsea on there last class together which was the last period class, then Raven told Eddie and Chelsea that she was nervous, because she didn't know if she was going to get throw with the test in time. Then Raven said "I don't know if I can do this you guys remember what happened in my vision and you now how fast enough. I really hope I can pull this off and if I do pull this off it would be the first vision that I prevented from happening." **

**Then Eddie said "Ra stop bugging you're going to do just fine." Then Chelsea said "Eddie you know every vision she has comes true. She's going to really flunk this test." Then Eddie said "you're not helping chels." Then Chelsea replied "sorry, you now I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Then Mrs. Archibald said "okay class time for testing and there will be no notes. You have until the end of the class". Then she handed out papers and they started to work on there test. Then at the last five minutes of class Raven had 14problems done and she whispered to Eddie and Chelsea and said "You guys this is it I'm going to flunk I only have 14 problems." Then Eddie said "stop talking and keep working. Then Raven took his advice and kept working. It was 1 minute before the bell was about to ring and Raven actually pulled it off. She finished all her problems. She managed to have all her problems done before class was over. **

**Then Mrs. Archibald said "Okay class pencils and papers down and pass your work up to the front. Then before the bell rung Raven had a vision that she passed the test and she was very happy. Then as school went on Raven couldn't stop smiling and when school was out Eddie, Chelsea, and Raven went to her house and Corey finally learned how to ride his bike. That's why he was looking like a bush or a tree and Raven teased Cory for the rest of the day saying your family is calling you. Do you hear them calling you crash nebula, their saying "Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh, and remember don't run into any trees. And then Raven's world was back to normal crazy, fun, and exciting and of course lots of more visions, and for Chelsea she kept the pig for a pet and won 200 dollars in a pig contest and she went shopping for the pig and that's all about Raven's crazy, crazy, world!**


End file.
